


Covers for Podifc of 'Indelible'

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ancient Technology, Control Chairs, Digital Art, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Covers for the separate chapters and audiobook of Indelible by Shaenie, read by librarychick_94</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covers for Podifc of 'Indelible'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/gifts), [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Indelible Chapter One, Part One [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802414) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Indelible Chapter One, Part Two [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980298) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Indelible Chapter Two [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268587) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Indelible Chapter Three [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512235) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 
  * Inspired by [Indelible [Podfic, audiobook version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608741) by [librarychick_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94). 



 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/708912/708912_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/667845/667845_original.jpg)     [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/668072/668072_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/622640/622640_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/691223/691223_original.jpg)     [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/698216/698216_original.jpg)[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/622640/622640_original.jpg)

click through for full sized covers


End file.
